


Slowly Over The Edge

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: Any chance of sabriel + slow spooning sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Over The Edge

”Slow... fuck, Sam slowly,” Gabriel breathed, catching Sam's hand where it was holding his leg up as he carefully eased into him from behind.

 

”Yeah. Yeah. Slowly.”

 

”Yeah, just like that, fuck, just like that.”

 

Sam groaned as he inched his way inside, one tiny push at a time, Gabriel so tight around him it was almost painful. ”Fuck, it'll never fit,” Sam hissed, trying so hard to hold back.

 

”It will, it will, I swear, just keep going.”

 

”But-”

 

”Just... slow, okay? Slow. We'll get there, I promise.”

 

And, miraculously, millimeter after millimeter was allowed into that vice-like heat, and they both groaned when finally Sam could go no further, his pelvis snug up against Gabriel's ass.

 

“Oh my god,” Sam moaned. “Oh god, this is...”

 

“I know. Fuck, I know. Just wait a second, okay? Just a second.”

 

So Sam waited. Waited until Gabriel's breathing changed from that thin wheeze of barely managed pain to deeper, relaxed breaths.

 

“Move, Sam. Slowly... slo- oh yeah, like that.”

 

Sam pulled out so slowly it felt like it went on forever until finally pushing pack in, going easier this time and dragging a noise out of Gabriel that threatened to wreck Sam completely. But god, he wanted to be wrecked. Wanted them both ruined forever for everyone else. Selfishly and single-mindedly. So he did it again and again. Glacier-slow, in and out, drag and push, until Gabriel was panting open-mouthed and wanton, his head tilted back as if struggling to get enough air.

 

“Sam, fuck. More. Harder. But slow, fuck, slowly. Slow and hard, can you do that for me?”

 

All Sam could do was groan and comply. Whatever Gabriel wanted, Sam would make it work. He let Gabriel's leg slide down to free a hand, gathered a little more lube and spread it around the stretched rim before pushing in again. Once he was sure the slide was as easy as it could get, he pulled out slow again, waited a couple of heartbeats before sliding in again, smooth and even but with more force. And obviously he did good, because Gabriel made a sound like a sob and reached back to pull Sam closer by the neck.

 

“Jesus fuck, just like that, oh fuck.”

 

Sam panted into Gabriel's hair as he pulled out again, repeated the success and feeling like the king of the goddamn world for putting that expression on Gabriel's face. As if he'd seen god and would happily let lightning strike him dead for it.

 

“Sam... Sam... _Sam_...”

 

“You close?” Sam moaned, mouthing through the damp locks rubbing against his face as Gabriel writhed.

 

“Uh huh,” Gabriel whined, pushing back slightly, so Sam reached down to take hold of his cock, slippery with precome, and stroked it slowly.

 

“Can you... can you...”

 

“What, Gabe?”

 

Gabriel panted harshly and licked his lips. “Can you... jerk me fast and fuck me slow?”

 

“I dunno. Let's try.”

 

And try they did. It took a little arranging, and Gabriel fell back from the edge a little before they found a rhythm. Sam knew exactly when they found the perfect one.

 

“Ah!... Ah, fuck, ah! Don't... stop... ah, fuck!”

 

No force on the planet could have stopped Sam then, and he focused utterly and completely on Gabriel's pleasure, reveling in the sweat on his brow, the flush on his chest and the desperate grip of his hand on Sam's neck, holding him so tightly it would probably bruise.

 

When Gabriel came, Sam felt almost like crying just from getting to watch the person he loved completely lost to ecstasy, wailing out his joy, his heartbeat thumping so hard Sam could feel it in his own chest. Gabriel stretched and hummed in Sam's arms, moving around on his still hard cock, sated but still playful.

 

“Can you come if you keep going slow?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered. “Won't take long. Just kiss me.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The angle was impossible, their height difference a real problem, but it didn't matter. They managed to contort themselves enough for their lips to meet, Sam's cock almost slipping out as they licked at each other. But that was good too, just the head of Sam's cock sliding slowly and shallowly, being squeezed so tightly on every pass. It was intense in a very different way, and he cried out as he came, the sound kissed right off his lips until he quieted.

 

Before he went too soft he pushed in again, bottoming out with a sigh and keeping them locked together. Gabriel purred and held Sam close with a hand reached back for his hip.

 

“You wanna sleep like this?” Gabriel asked quietly in the darkness of the room.

 

Sam nodded and held Gabriel tighter, wanting to be connected for as long as possible. Maybe tomorrow they could go slow again.

 

End.


End file.
